


Trembling World

by rollingrogers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ghost Drifting, Hurt/Comfort, Literally No Action, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Swearing, What are Feelings 101, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingrogers/pseuds/rollingrogers
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon have some connecting to do, outside of their jaeger.





	Trembling World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! First of all, I'm sorry this is an incoherent jumble. I honestly don't like it at all, but I might as well throw it up here since I poked through and corrected it already. Originally, this was posted on a private comm and was going to go into an expanded universe I have pieces of lying everywhere, so there's backstory and plot and /good writing elements/ missing from it. But, uh, enjoy it!

After a particularly long battle with the kaiju, Slingmouth, and as a result, a long Drift session with Taekwoon, Hakyeon feels the tremors in his hands sooner than usual, almost right after he walks out of the Conn-pod. He knows enough about the aftershocks of Drifting by now that his legs will soon lose feeling and his head will spin, so he sprints to living quarters as quickly as possible, shedding pieces of his suit as he goes.

By the time Hakyeon reaches his hallway, his vision is blurring and he can't remember which door leads to his room. He stumbles over to the first metal door on his right and begins frantically punching in his code. His fingers slip and the door flashes red at him.

"Dammit," he growls, panting with his breathlessness. His sleeping meds are in there, and he knows the hallucinations won’t stop for anything but a deep, muddled shut-eye. He recites the numbers under his breath and jabs them into the keypad again, over and over, growing more panicked the more times his code is rejected.

"Fuck!" he swears, a final error sound emitting from the door. He slides to his knees and curls in on himself, wishing more than anything for the walls to stop crushing in, for his head to stop pounding, and most of all, for Taekwoon.

But like the last ten times they've Drifted extensively, the last wish will never be fulfilled. Taekwoon withdraws from the intimacy that comes from Drifting, a sentiment Hakyeon senses as an undercurrent every moment their thoughts are connected. It’s rather astonishing he agreed to Drift with Hakyeon and Galaxy Meta at all, given how coldly he treats them both outside of actively fighting kaiju.

If he ever sought physical contact after Drifting, it was from Jaehwan, his half-brother. He piloted White Domino with Taekwoon before his (and Domino’s) untimely and violent decommission. Hakyeon's seen the retired pilot rush over to Taekwoon's side as soon as they step out of the Conn-pod together and he's the reason why Taekwoon doesn't experience half the agony Hakyeon typically has to go through.

"Fuck Jaehwan," Hakyeon coughs, watching the world melt around him as he leaned against the door. "Fuck Drifting and kaiju and shit."

Tears gather in his eyes and a true weight of loneliness begins to press down on his chest. "But most of all... fuck Taekwoon. You know, how dare he… How dare he fight with me and then… fuck me over?" he chokes on a sob. His head is throbbing. "Shit…”

From his view on the floor of the main corridor, a pair of very familiar boots and black suit legs walk into view and turn into the hallway, boots and suit legs that Hakyeon himself is wearing.

“Fancy that,” he mumbles, watching the legs become watery noodles and grow larger. Or… were they coming closer? No, they must have been growing… They were getting really fat and, wow, they filled up his whole vision field, not that he had much left anyway, hah…

“And I think I just said all of that out loud,” he groans. Not that he’s sure because his whole face feels numb. Curse Taekwoon, this was all his fault.

“I know it’s my fault,” murmurs a quiet voice and now everything makes sense.

“Now I know why we have matching boots,” Hakyeon slurs, the world straightening just enough in his Drift partner’s presence that he sees Taekwoon kneel down about a foot away from him.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon says softly, ignoring Hakyeon’s hallucination-induced rambling. “I didn’t realize it was this bad for you.”

Hakyeon tries to snort, but it comes out as a grunt of pain as his head pulses. “You suck at realizing… even if you’re in my brain all the time. Actually, you just suck in general.”

“Thanks,” Taekwoon says without bite. He tentatively scoots closer to Hakyeon and the other pilot can practically feel the warmth radiating off of him. Without a second thought, he crawls over to close the remaining distance and collapses on Taekwoon, making the other stiffen.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon sighs, but he doesn’t really mean it. He almost purrs as the Drifting migraine begins to fade. He throws his arms around Taekwoon’s strong waist, head burrowing in his collarbone and thin legs spilling over his thighs. “You’re just very… mmm… warm.”

Taekwoon seems to soften at Hakyeon’s satisfied humming, but he can’t be sure. His head is still swimming and he doesn’t want to think for a while. He just wants to lay on Taekwoon for a bit, maybe sleep for a few hours… days…

“Were… were you… crying earlier?” Taekwoon asks haltingly, lips brushing Hakyeon’s ear by accident as he looks down at his small form. Hakyeon frowns at the question, but he’s too exhausted to be snarky. He’s drained of fight.

“I’m allowed to cry,” Hakyeon says weakly, pushing his nose into Taekwoon’s neck. “Crying is fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yes, fun. I got to curse you out and everything,” Hakyeon mutters dismissively, eyes fluttering shut finally. “Stupid Taekwoon who has Jaehwan… stupid Taekwoon who never liked me… stupid Taekwoon who never stayed.”

A silence falls over them, Hakyeon drowsy and Taekwoon pensive.

After what seems like an eternity dozing, Hakyeon is vaguely aware of Taekwoon’s hands, tentatively finding his waist, warming his midsection. And his lips… they ghost across his ear again, carefully, then land on his temple with gentle pressure.

Taekwoon’s whisper breaks the silence before Hakyeon’s pulled completely under, an apologetic yet fierce promise breathed against his hair. “I’ll stay.”

Hakyeon smiles a little bit. It sounded like a dream-voice, intangible and far off, but sweet… loving. Unable to conjure up an intelligent response to whatever strange dream his mind is plunging him into, he mumbles, “Uh huh,” and sinks deeper into the encircling warmth.


End file.
